


And If the only I Thing I can give is the World, so be it

by RushingWonder



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingWonder/pseuds/RushingWonder
Summary: What can you give a being that has everything? How about everything.In which Yellow Diamond gives Blue Diamond a planet.





	And If the only I Thing I can give is the World, so be it

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first fic I've written in a long time. A beta is welcome. This isn't going to be long. I'm just trying to get my feet wet again.

            The planet is always in a state of Retrograde, moving slowly as Homeworld, just as a small, but all water.  Its isn’t rare they find water, but it isn’t a normality, not to Yellow Diamond. She is someone who doesn’t need water, she doesn’t like it. Her gems, all of them, Peridots and Jaspers, don’t need water, they need dirt and the ground. Water doesn’t make strong Kindergartens, it doesn’t make a gem stronger, it isn’t needed to conquer a planet.

 

            She doesn’t keep it, she doesn’t need another colony, especially one that has nothing to give to her. This planet would be perfect for just the right person. Someone to appreciate the oceans and lack of land that make of this ball of nothing. Stream hangings over the atmosphere of half and the other half is almost artic, something she can’t appreciate.

 

            “Pearl.”

 

            Her Pearl, her only one in decades is perfect, she answers her in way she isn’t trained too, “Yes, my lustrous Yellow Diamond,”

 

            “Please, send a message to Blue Diamond.”

 

            “Yes, my diamond, waiting for your words.”

 

            Yellow isn’t one for many words, words are for Blue, but she knows something needs to be said, “Tell her, I have a gift for her and send her the coordinates for Planet 5, System 1329. I want her to meet me there.”

 

            “Should I get your Palanquin ready?”

 

            “No, tell her to bring hers’ and make sure it has room for two.”

 

            Her pearl doesn’t ask questions, doesn’t ask her motives or try to keep tabs on her, she simply writes everything and a second later.

 

            “It has been sent my Diamond.”

 

            “Thank you, my Pearl,” She uses one single finger to tap the top of her Pearl’s head, “I hope you know you will be spending time with her Pearl.”

 

            “Thank you, my Diamond, I enjoy that time.”

 

            Yellow knows this, Blue has told her, his scheduled something like play dates for them, saying all gems need social time. That is the reason for her gifting, Yellow has always had trouble asking for time with Blue, she is use to taking things, not asking for them. If some gives something, doesn’t that mean she has the right to take something?


End file.
